As technologies develop for display panels, more demands are focused on a border width of the display panels. For a display panel with an overall size fixed, the narrower the border is, the larger the area of a display region can be, so as to achieve display effect by a narrow-border display panel or even a borderless display panel.
To improve a screen ratio of a display panel, a notch structure is formed in the display panel. Functional modules such as cameras and earpieces are then disposed in the notch instead of being disposed in the border region, to reduce the width of the border.
Because of use of the notch, each signal line in the display panel for transmitting driving signals to display pixels is connected to a different number of display pixels. Consequently, signal lines have different capacitive loads, thereby easily causing uneven display problems.
There is a need to provide a display panel and a display device with a desirable display uniformity. The disclosed display panel and display device are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems in the art.